townsfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
Below is a list of past versions of Towns. Version 0.46 Add: Leveling and experience to heroes Add: Skills for heroes Add: Damage over time attacks Add: Heroes now leaves some battles to take a rest Add: Icon on the top left side of the screen indicating the current task Add: Confirmation menu when you start a new game with a previous save Add: Citizens and heroes drops some equipment when dies Add: Mud and sand walls Change: Prefix/suffix are displayed on heroes equipment Change: Fire wand stats Change: Dwarf heroes now wants a room underground to come/stay Change: Saving the game speed GREATLY improved Fix: Planted apple bushes/trees Fix: Blue flowers gathering Fix: Some graphic glitches Fix: Hero stuck when leaving a town in some cases Fix: Cyclop and hobgoblin kaiser names swapped Fix: Boots of haste now can be made using any kind of bird Fix: Wild wheat now spawns in the mountain map Fix: Stuck citizens when they can't reach an item/living Fix: Tooltip showing living entities on undiscovered cells Fix: Special death heroes doesn't appear again Fix: More HP than the maximum allowed after wear/unwear items Fix: Admin water now deletes the content of the first cell Modders: New tag on livingentities.xml. It makes a living to gain 1HP per turn Modders: New and tags. This way you can script pets!! Version 0.45b Change: Heroes come/stay prerequisites Fix: Blue color now can be stored in piles/containers Fix: Pears will be harvested automatically Fix: Issues with planted banana trees, blue radish and snow trees Fix: Stuck (invisible) citizens when placing walls (or just non-passable cells like water) Fix: Citizens starving to death with food on the world (related to the previous fix) Version 0.45a Add: Management menu for piles and containers Add: A clock to use in some zones Change: Heroes exploring routines Change: Citizens will starve to death after 2 full days without food Change: Negative speed % applied when a citizen is hungry Fix: Some tree/planting scripts Fix: Some wall sizes and positions Modders: Crash if you set a building without prerequisites solved Version 0.45 Add: Now living entities (IE. a cow) can hate any other livings (IE. a pig). Add: Speed buttons on the UI. Add: Status messages on the loading screen. Add: First heroes! Add: Fog of war in dungeons. Add: You can click on the messages to set the current view where the event is happening. Add: The badger arena! Add: New option on the game menu to disable by default all items when you create a pile or a container. Add: New option on the game menu to pause the game when it starts. Add: New option on the game menu to activate transparencies near the mouse cursor Add: Un-till terrain. Add: Un-dig terrain. Change: No more berseker soldiers. Now soldiers have 3 states, GUARD, PATROL and BOSS AROUND. Change: Health points restored when sleep are set to 5% of maximum base health points (instead of 1 HP). Change: No more hunger-lock. Now, when a citizen is hungry they walk at 50% speed but continues performing normal tasks. Change: Better fluids and tasks management routines. Change: Citizens search for a nearest hospital (or dinning room) instead of the first hospital (or dinning room) created. Change: Citizens now use the beds in the hospitals, and heal faster if they do so. Change: Citizens works and walks slower if they are unhappy. Change: Savegames now are placed on userdocs/.towns/save/BUILDNAME/ where BUILDNAME is the current game build (IE. 0.45). Change: Citizens (and heroes) walk to their assigned room when they arrive in town. Change: Zones now can be built on edges and close to a slope Change: You can scroll now with the WASD keys (or arrows) and up/down levels with the QX keys (or mouse wheel). Fix: Stockpiles under a building are not allowed. Fix: Harvest button now also harvests blue radish. Fix: Entities with assigned path will not pass through holes if you remove a ladder while they are following it. Fix: Tooltip issue on production panel with multiple items/livings. Fix: Autoequip while healing does not cause stuck citizens anymore. Fix: Half-Buildings on the left or top area of the screen are displayed . Fix: Walk glitches when a citizen is close to the wall or after a fight. Fix: Citizens doesn't make the same haul task when the item to be moved can be placed in a container AND in a stockpile. Fix: You can use the non-numpad '+' key to increase the speed. Fix: Immigrants now CAN find the path to the colony even if his assigned zone has walls on the first cell. Fix: Cancel terrain actions (like till) now works even if a citizen started to do it. Fix: Glitch with roofs when you have a building inside other. Fix: Equip/unequip now doesn't stuck citizens in certain cases. Modders: Removed the ITEM_CREATE_ITEM, LIVING_CREATE_ITEM and TERRAIN_CHANGE_TERRAIN action types. Modders: Added the tags to actions. This way you can set the production panel icon (it overwrites the icon). Modders: Added the "useSource" atribute to tags. Modders: Added itemID, and tags to action queues. Modders: and tags to use on the ones. This way you can name a seed and force a second seed to start inside the first one. Modders: tag for living entities. Modders: Some nice error messages that will help modders if something fails on map generation. Modders: and tags added to the tag. This allows you to create seeds on certain heights. Modders: Subtag under the tag now accepts special types (_WATER_, _WATER_INF, _LAVA_, ....) again. Modders: New social zone SOCIAL on zones.xml. Modders: Removed the tag from actions. Now all actions must have a queue. Modders: , and can be scripted on livingentities.xml. Version 0.42b Change: Killing a bird is easier now (but not easy!) Change: Continuous water Change: Game speed can be toggled using "+" and "-" keys Change: Map generation performance Change: Spawn of items/livings management performance Fix: Werepigs and milked cows will not turn invisible anymore Fix: Negative numbers on regular production queue Fix: Roads menu, bread item description and autoequip command translated to spanish Modders: tags have been changed to ones, that also allows you to spawn living entities (IE: A cow, a goblin, ...) Modders: New and tags on the one. This way you can change the terrain on certain heights Modders: New and tags for living entities and items. This way you can spawn certain objects (IE. reindeers) on certain heights Version 0.42a Add: Raise/Lower terrain menu (admin tool atm) Add: Add/remove water/lava menu (admin tool atm) Fix: Colored roads doesn't mess up the whole terrain Balance: Build times and building spawn rates are reduced Balance: Boots of speed doesn't need snickerite to build it (changed it to goblinite) Balance: Create flour now only costs 2 wheat Version 0.42 Add: Priorities panel (F3) Add: Roads (living entities walk faster here) Add: Animations for living entities Add: TTF Font Add: Heightmap a-la Transport Tycoon Add: Food values on food items tooltip Add: Save options Add: Use of user folder for savegames and options Add: New special values for map generation (_WATER_1_, _WATER_INF_, LAVA_1_, LAVA_INF_) Remove: Barracks (now everybody can be a soldier!) Remove: Transition tiles Change: Speed of living entities reduced Change: Stockpile points are removed if you place a zone over it Change: Turns to build things on benches changed to 70% if a roof is present Change: Turns to build things on benches changed to 85% if the builder is underground Change: Warning "Sure to exit without save?" panel Change: Water system uses slopes now Change: Faster seeds at map generation (so the game starts early) Fix: Enemies won't try to break opened doors Fix: Crash when building a building only with doors Fix: Prefix/suffix percentages are set to 5% again Fix: Little improvement in the minimap render routine Fix: Improved the save/load game performance a little Fix: Item issues when deleting the zone under it Fix: Lag if no mats when trying to build a building Fix: Draw the roofs/big items (ie. trees) when its base is outside the screen Fix: Citizens recalculate their path if while they are following it other citizens blocks the path with walls Fix: Minor graphic glitches Version 0.40.2 - Change: Transition tiles disabled by default - Fix: Unifallows now correctly respawns as milkable - Fix: Unifallows can now be butchered for raw steak and for bones Version 0.40.1 - Fix: Cow farm now produces cows! - Fix: Buildings never built if the builder begins to sleep/eat after place all materials on it - Fix: Graphic glitch with directional animals (cow, pig, badger, skootenbeeten and unifallow) - Fix: APS now works with living entities (IE. milk a cow) Version 0.40 - Add: Content (enemies, items, terrain types) - Add: Transition tiles - Add: Height! - Add: Directions for livings - Add: Grid feature - Add: Grid, pause and settings icons on the UI - Add: Doors can be opened/locked/unlocked - Add: tag to items. This tag can speed up (or down) the production time - Add: Max age for enemies and some can spawn into other living entity when they die this way - Add: Military items tooltips with information about the stats - Change: tag to queues can now be used with multiple targets (like the tag) - Change: After placing a wall, civilians search for an area with other civilians (to not get stuck on a non-door building/wall) - Change: APS now looks at benches + items to know how many tasks create in parallel - Change: Subdivisions on menus - Change: Some item types changed - Change: Sieges are less deadly - Change: Removed the wall needed on all four sides when creating a zone - Change: Zones that have a roof speed up item production - Change: Roofs add happiness to civilians - Fix: civilians getting stuck with some containers if you played with the enable/disable feature - Fix: civilians searching the best food on the whole map and not pick the best one from containers/stockpiles - Fix: APS issue with multi tasks (like the mountain stew) - Fix: Locked items placed under a ladder no longer locks the ladder - Fix: Crash when you use the mouse wheel on main menu - Fix: Minor bug fixes and some perfomance improvements Version 0.39.2 - Add: Red/green pre-requisites when right click over a building - Add: System to add more textures dinamically - Fix: Lag when build a building and other civilians are over it - Fix: Camel/cow now return to his previous state after you milk it - Fix: Container issues Version 0.39.1 - Balance: Wheat is produced faster - Change: Some icons from menus have been moved - Fix: Ogre club and fine ogre club graphic - Fix: Harvest command on the bottom menu now also harvests cactus plants - Fix: Autoequip when items are on containers - Fix: Bug that caused food from containers to only be eaten by one civilian - Fix: Buildings show the correct prerequisites for "living" when only those are left Version 0.39 - Add: Autoequip! - Add: Content! - Add: Containers! - Add: Possibility to expand zones (avoiding the boring squared zones) - Add: Stock number on the APS - Add: Different maps - Add: Habitat for living entities - Add: Value, fill percentage and eat time for every food item - Add: Citizens can now pick and use living entities (i.e. a pig) - Add: Buildings with living prerequisites and descriptions - Add: Action queues now can create new friendlies - Change: Siege message (informing that the game has been paused) - Change: Citizens doesn't run to the hospital if they are fighting - Change: Doors don't have a roof assigned (so you can make a wooden building with a bone door and the roof will appear) - Change: Removed the hardcoded "type=military" from military items - Fix: APS now checks for carrying items to control the stock - Fix: APS now doesn't take into consideration locked items (so walls, trees and so on can be placed there) - Fix: APS doesn't put all tasks at the same time on the task queue (performance improvement) - Fix: Synchronization crash - Fix: Building issue with citizens on different areas (IE. citizens on both sides of the river and no path between them) - Fix: Stuck friendlies over a hole with a ladder - Fix: Minor fixes and improvements Version 0.38.1 - Remove: Feather and badger fur - Fix: "attackTurns" of creatures are not well loaded (now they attack faster... a LOT faster) - Fix: Crash when you load a game and try to fight a ranged creature - Fix: Graphic glitches Version 0.38 - Add: Production panel (can be opened hitting F2 or the big center icon) - Add: Content and art! - Add: Game save without exit - Add: Option to full enable or disable a stockpile - Change: Direct tasks can be ordered while in pause (IE: Create or change a stockpile) - Change: 1 level roofs - Fix: Crash generating really BIG roofs - Fix: Synchronization issue cause the game crash - Fix: Minor bug fixes Version 0.37 - Add: New user interface! - Add: Roofs (Can be hidden with TAB key) - Add: Doors (Needed in order to place roofs) - Add: New monsters - Add: Next/previous soldier feature - Change: Immigrant arrival calculations - Change: Improved the task manager, allowing smarter citizens - Change: Fluid funtionality - Change: Cave generation - Fix: Synchronization issue with custom tasks that sometimes caused a game to crash - Fix: Issue with building in a row (IE. walls) when items were already built - Fix: Issue spliting big context menus - Fix: Unequip various items while in pause doesn't delete the first ones - Fix: Spiderite bow prerequisites - Fix: Changing the language doesn't maintain some words of the previous one - Fix: Zones over a hole are not allowed - Fix: Full prerequisites check when an item&place order it's performed - Fix: Minor bug fixes and big performance improvements Version 0.36 - Add: Option to deactivate the mouse scroll - Add: Option to toggle full-screen mode (using F11 or in the main menu) - Change: LWJGL updated to 2.8.2 - Fix: Nasty bug in the LOS (Line Of Sight) funtion that is causing blind enemies and citizens when they fight - Fix: Duplicate items glitch when the destination point of a built item is inaccesible - Fix: Bushes can no longer spawn inside a custom zone - Fix: The chop sound while being underground has been taken out - Fix: Citizens begins eat or sleep while doing a custom task (chop, build a wall, ...) - Fix: Walls placed on dungeons doesn't split areas correctly. This may citizens to get stuck - Fix: Wrong stockpile IDs when loading a game Version 0.35 - Balance: Happiness - Add: Connector tiles (I.E. Walls) - Add: Custom zones/buildings - Add: Custom queues to build items - Add: Language options on main menu - Add: Cancel custom actions - Add: Cycle through citizens ('W' and 'E' keys or with menu) - Add: Mouse to move the camera and mouse wheel to move the z-level - Add: Tooltip with the prerequisites of each item in the menu - Add: Date and time of error.log file - Add: Towns icon - Add: Resizable window - Add: Custom mouse cursor - Add: Towns executable (Windows only) - Change: Citizens don´t get stuck on walls - Fix: Entities doen´t die if you build a wall over them - FIx: Custom actions on entities (i.e. kill a pig) works even if the entity moves before you click on the order - Fix: Minor bug fixes and performance tuning Version 0.30 - Balance: Walls are now built in the masonry (with 2 stones) - Balance: The arrival of immmigrants is checked every 3 in-game hours (instead of every in-game day) - Balance: When a citizen (or soldier) dies. The global happiness is reduced by 20% - Add: Custom actions engine - Add: Animation engin - Add: Random drop engine - Add: Ranged weapons engine - Add: Buildings now can have an automatic mode turned on (non-stop production mode) - Add: Buildings can be forced to be built over certain terrains (ie. wheat farm over grass, mineshaft over stone,iron,coal,...) - Add: Buildings can have non-rectangular shapes, and the entrace may be placed elsewhere - Add: Hide buildings when hold CONTROL key - Add: Engine prepared for friendly units (ie. A cow) - Add: Current mission objective status is shown in the objectives panel (F1) - Add: Infinitive verbs when attacking - Add: A lot of content - Add: Drop for friendlies and citizens - Add: Random prefixes and suffixes to military items when droped by an enemy - Add: Repeat tasks when hold SHIFT key - Change: All non-operative items will show the red-cross mark (ie. A bed built but not placed in destination) - Change: Citizens now ends his tasks before they go to eat or sleep - Change: If a citizen is carrying an item, he drops it before they go to eat or sleep - Change: A wall (item) can be used as a room wall - Change: Rooms can be built outside - Fix: Improved the fluids routine (reducing CPU time to a half) - Fix: Row-building mode fixed (walls) - Fix: Returning to main menu could crash the game in some cases - Fix: Removed the Windows end-of-line character from the Linux launchers - Fix: Minor bug fixed Version 0.25 - Add: Campaign mode - Add: Main menu options - Add: Moddable dungeon generation - Add: A mill, flour, new tree - Change: Added BLANKLINE code to menu.xml - Change: .xml generators cleaned (using "dice" function instead of varMin and varMax) - Change: New folder for graphics - Change: Separated textures for buildings, living entities and item - Fix: Minor bug fixes and improvements Version 0.24 - Add: Alternative graphics system for living entities - Change: Assured males AND females in every world - Change: Same starting point for all citizens - Fix: Crash when right click on a room with dead owner Version 0.23 - Add: Working chairs (used in dinning room) - Add: Beds - Add: Walls - Add: Row building system (used to build walls) - Add: Happiness value to items - Change: Happiness formula - Change: Improved the main menu config file, concerning items and buildings multilanguage. Version 0.22 - Add: Current Mining/Digging/Chopping orders are painted - Add: New "Cancel order" command under the "Orders" menu - Change: Improved citizen task manager - Fix: "Item & place" menu now works properly with already built items (thanks to SirHoder) - Fix: Duplicated tasks are not created (ie. Mining twice in the same cell - Fix: Crash trying to build an item NOT defined in the corresponding file (thanks to SirHoder) - Fix: Stuck citizens trying to build an item when prerequisites are not accesible Version 0.21 - Add: Music & sounds - Add: FPS parameters in config file (towns.ini) - Change: Improved minimap render routine (pregenerated textures, reducing to a half the current CPU time) - Fix: Static "child" items (ie. bushes) no longer born into stockpiles - Fix: Big items/buildings are now displayed even if first cell it's outside the main area - Fix: Crash when equip/unequip soldiers (thanks to Belzebuit) - Fix: Minor bug fixes and some general performance Version 0.20 - Add: Full moddable enemies - Add: Full moddable items - Add: Moddable map generator - Add: Sieges! - Change: Items in a wrong stockpile are hauled - Change: Citizens doesn't haul items if exists enemies around the item - Fix: Minor bug fixes Version 0.19 - Balance: Bakeries build 3 breads (instead of 4) with 2 wheats - Balance: Citizens doesn't eat faster in a dining room - Add: Left click outside a contextual menu closes it - Add: "Items" menu. You can build items without specify a building neither a place where to put them - Add: Happiness - Add: Personal rooms. Citizens go there to sleep. - Add: Eat in a dining room improves the citizen happiness - Add: Sleep in a personal room improves the citizen happiness - Add: Immigrants (they come if there are personal rooms available and overall happiness it's good) - Change: Trees only generate bushes if there are less than 3 aroun - Change: Prerequisites for a room (2 cells wide, 6 cells minimum and, at least, a wall in each side) - Fix: Little issue dropping big items (more than 1x1) - Fix: Minor bug fixes Version 0.18 - Add: Main menu - Add: Moddable items - Add: Moddable terrain (terrain.xml) - Add: Full moddable buildings - Add: Enemies can drop items (moddable) - Change: Fast bushes grow rate - Fix: Rendering routine (now buildings are not overlapped with blocks) - Fix: Minor bug fixes Version 0.17 - Balance: Citizens have a little less hungry (again) - Balance: Bakeries build 4 breads (instead of 1) with 2 wheats - Balance: Raw material drop rate when a cell it's mined (more coal/iron, less mud) - Balance: One game turn now it's equivalent to 30 seconds (instead of 60) - Add: Bridges (can be built in masonry with 2 stones) - Add: Rooms! - Add: Dining room (citizens eat faster there) - Add: Hospital (citizens with 1/3 of life go there) - Add: "Infravision" removed (living entities can no longer see through walls) - Add: Moddable LOS to living entities (citizens, enemies) - Change: Pathfinding now gives more value to Z-level - Fix: Deleting a task in a building now works properly - Fix: Performance improvements (hangs when you discover new caves) - Fix: Minor bug fixes Version 0.16 - Add: Soldiers - Add: Barracks (each one allows you to convert 5 civilians into soldiers) - Add: More info in the upper bar (level/civilians/soldiers, day/month/year) - Add: "Room style" dungeon - Add: Goblins and Goblin leaders - Change: Wheat farms can't be built underground - Change: Builders wait until cells are free to finish the building (avoiding stoned citizens) - Change: Number of messages in message panel was raised to 1024 (from 128) - Fix: The hole tile in digged terrains isn't drawed if terrain has fluids Version 0.15 - Balance: Citizens are now less hungry - Add: White border to tooltip - Add: Coal and iron - Add: Forge - Add: Wooden armor, pants, boots and sword - Add: Iron helmet, armor, pants, boots and sword - Add: Full moddable military items - Add: Citizens can wear/wear off items - Add: Weared items are shown - Add: Big texts are resized in menu - Add: Now you can build items with the building contextual menu - Add: Save/Load now operate with compressed files (about 15-1 compression) - Change: Map depth raised (from 4 to 8) - Change: FPS capped to 60 - Change: Improved minimap render routine (glVertexArrays) - Change: Improved the A* zone reset (no more hangs when you build/remove stairs and buildings) Version 0.14 - Balance: Wheat farms produces wheat more slowly - Balance: Weaker citizens - Added white border to menus and panels - Added dice engine (ex: 4d8+5,3d6) - Added colors to messages - Added multilanguage (Spanish) - Added a new pile (military) - Added first military item (Wooden helmet) (not in-game equippable yet) - Add: Messages are now saved - Changed the task manager. Item building tasks (furniture, food, ...) are more important than other tasks - Changed the font tileset - Change: Spider graphics - Change: Item types are now obtained from items.xml (file types.xml was removed) Version 0.13 - Changed the "unknown" tile image - Changed all clay references to mud - Added females - Added names, surnames, nicks and gender to citizens - Added tooltips - Added the "mine" command to the contextual menu - Added the keyboard shortcuts to all menus - Added enemies engine - Added spiders and giant spiders - Added combat engine - Added the current level number at the top-left of screen - Added red arrow marks indicating if the upper or lower level contains a stair - Added messages panel full screen mode Version 0.12 - Sleep time at the beggining of the game changed a little to avoid mass sleep - Grass cells now doesn't drop clay at 100% - Stone cells now doesn't drop stone (raw) at 100% - Added more CPU time to A* search (reducing the pathfinding time) - Hungry citizens now search food wiser - If width/height declared in towns.ini match with desktop resolution, full_screen it's set to 'true' automatically - Added depth to river - Cells with fluids are shown when you discover a new level - Added dungeons (no monsters and no items yet) - Added an error log file (error.log in main folder) Version 0.11 - Citizens can starve to death - Hungry citizens now doesn't run to the same food source like crazy kids - Wheat farm automatically create wheat every predefined time - Bakery can create bread - Loading the game now doesn't duplicate items - Citizens now try to not stay inside a building during it's construction (this avoid being stoned) - When a citizen needs an item now it search it in the nearest stockpile - Small bugs fixed Version 0.10 External changes: - Citizens can eat. - Citizens can sleep. - Items carried by citizens are now painted. - Smoth scroll just pressing the arrow keys. - Items added: chair, table, bread, wheat - Buildings added: Bakery, Wheat farm - Citizens can haul any kind of item (not only raw materials) - Stockpiles can't share same cell - Bushes can now be chopped (but no wood obtained) Internal changes: - Simplified item structure - Task manager optimized (fast item access) - A* improved (fast stair access)